Welcome Back
by mimuri
Summary: This is a Saskue x Sakura story. Saskue's back and Sakura's trying to let go, but will Saskue let her. First story so sorry if it sucks.
1. Home again

**Welcome Back**

Read This Note Before Reading If You Don't You Won't Understand The Story If You Don't!!

This story is my first story so of course it's not that good but I decided to give it a try. I appreciate your comments and also your criticism.

They are all 17 to 18 except for Lee, Neji, and Tenten who are a year older. The beginning is told by Sakura, mostly in her mind. So I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading.

**Chapter One: Home Again **

I don't know when I realized that I had fallen in love and not the stalking, creepy love but truly in love with you.

It hurts, so much whenever you call me annoying but I finally realized that you're right. I am annoying. Even though you constantly cause me pain I can always forgive you. Ino always asks why I can forgive you, it's simple, I'm in love with you.

It's been 5 years, 5 long, painful years since you left. Left home, your friends, and me. Finally, there you are standing at the gate.

Naruto and I were in Lady Tsunade's office when we were informed that you were at the gate. Immediately both of us sprinted toward the gate, slowly I pulled ahead of him.

I stopped a couple of feet from you. You stared at me and I stared back. It looked you were going to speak but Naruto crashed into you. Naruto was smiling and he was nearly crushing you with his hugs.

You smirked and hugged him back and soon all of Rookie nine and even Gai's team was there. But through all the chaos I only stared at you.

And as everyone was celebrating your return, I slowly walked away.

I walked toward my apartment, I didn't notice anyone. Until Lady Tsunade called out my name.

"Sakura"

"Yes"

"The gate is this way"

"I know"

"Then won't you go see him?"

"He is happy, he doesn't need me."

"Sakura, you don't know-."

"I must go, excuse me."

As I lay on my bed I thought about how life would be now that Saskue was back. You will date, of course. You had to find the perfect wife to rebuild your clan with. And slowly it will kill me when you do.

But I'll try to let it not affect me.

I'll date too; try to find someone who I might come to love, even if it's just a little. Nobody can replace you, Saskue I'm in love with you but I'll try to find someone that can make relatively happy without you.

It will be hard because both of us have the same friends, we will see each other often but I'll try, for both our sakes to move on.

3 months later 

The decision is made; one year probation and you'll be allowed to go on missions.

All of our friends will be there when they release you. They'll congratulate you and then all of you will go celebrate. But not me.

Of course I'll be there when they release you. I'll stand in the background watching you walk out and then I'll watch when you are bombarded by all our friends. And I'll watch when they take you away to celebrate. But I won't watch you celebrate, I'll go to my apartment, read, then go to sleep.

As I sit under the shade of a cherry blossom tree I can't wait to see your face again.

5 minutes

All our friends are crowded at the entrance of the jail, waiting.

4 minutes

But I don't let them see me, I don't want them to see me and I don't want you to see me either.

3 minutes

It's almost time, Naruto will crush you into a huge hug and everyone else will soon follow.

2 minutes

Will you notice when I'm not there to greet you?

1 minute

Probably not, I annoy you.

30 seconds

Almost time

10 seconds

There about to burst.

5 seconds

4 seconds

3 seconds

2 seconds

1 second

And as I predicted, you step out of jail.

And there goes Naruto and the rest as well.

You give a small smile, so probably wouldn't even call it a smile but for you it's a huge smile.

As everyone is congratulating you on your success, you do something unpredictable. You look up as if searching for someone, but everyone's there. You quickly turn your attention to the group and slowly they drag you to the bar, just as I predicted.

And as they drag you to the left, I stand up and slowly walk to the right. A small smile plays across my lips; your back and you're here to stay.


	2. Moving On Slowly

**Welcome Back **

Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the story. This will most likely be a short story but I might make it longer if you guys enjoy it a lot.

So, hopefully you left some comments, it will really helps me make the story better.

**Chapter 2: Moving on (slowly)**

As I walked out into the cold night, it hit me. It's almost winter and this will be the first winter with Saskue. It's been a week since Saskue's release and I haven't seen him or Naruto, they are probably training to see who is better; what idiots.

Although I suppose I can go see Ino tomorrow, Lady Tsunade gave me the week of for my great work. I suppose that sooner or later I see Saskue and if I'm lucky he might not even notice me.

As I walked into my apartment and into my room I laid down without changing. I fell into a deep sleep and I thought about nothing but sleep.

Slowly I woke up this morning; it was still early only 7 a.m. I decided to get ready to go see Ino. As I drank some tea, I thought about visiting Naruto as well but he's probably too busy training with Saskue.

Even though Ino and me joke and call each other ugly; I still managed to get a pretty big fan club. Almost every morning I have a huge pile of presents on my doorstep; but this morning there was nothing but a cherry blossom and no note attached. It really doesn't matter; I won't go out with any of them even if they begged me to.

As I walked to the flower shop I tried to avoid as many people as I could. Finally after the many fan boys that chased me; I made it to Ino's shop. "Sakura! I haven't seen you in forever!" Ino yelled while giving me a hug.

"Hi Ino. How are things for you?" I asked.

"Great! You won't believe who asked me out!" she once again yelled.

"No idea Ino, just tell me." I said.

"Oh come on Sakura, I've had a crush on him forever!" She yelled.

I suddenly had a sick feeling that Saskue had asked her out that would kill me. "Shikamaru?"

"Yes! I can't believe he did, he's taking me out tonight and I have no idea what I should wear!" She yelled.

I was extremely relieved when she said it wasn't Saskue, I don't mind him dating just I don't want him dating in our group of friends. Ino and I spent a little longer talking when I finally decided to go.

I don't know where I should go, so I decided just to walk around. Finally I made it to a small grove of cherry blossom trees and sat down. I almost dozed off when I heard Naruto screaming my name. "Sakura-Chan!"

I looked up and saw them, yup both of them; Naruto and Saskue. Before I could say anything Naruto had crushed me into a giant hug.

"Naruto, your killing me!" I yelled at him.

"Dope, get your hands off of her." Saskue said.

Naruto immediately dropped me and yelled at Saskue for calling him a dope and verbally started to abuse Saskue. Saskue though ignored him, he just stared at me and I stared back, until Naruto got in the way.

"Sakura-Chan want to come with Teme and me to get some ramen?!" Naruto asked.

"Um, sorry Naruto I can't I am going to my apartment to clean up, so um bye." I said.

"Oh, that sucks." Naruto said.

"Dope go invite the Hyugga girl, I'll walk Sakura to her place." Saskue said.

"Ya! Bye Sakura-Chan, Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Um, well bye Saskue." I said. I turned to leave but Saskue's voice stopped me.

"Didn't you hear what I just told Naruto?" Saskue said.

"Yes and I'm going to my apartment now; so bye." I said.

"Yes and I also said that I was going to take you so let's _both_ go." He said. He empathized both, so I knew that he wasn't just going to let me go alone.

"You don't have to take me; I'm fine going by myself. So, you can go to wherever you have to go." I yelled at him. Didn't he see we don't have be near each other so that I wouldn't have to annoy him.

"We have to talk so it doesn't hurt to walk you home. This way there's no chance of you running away from me. So let's go." He said.

"Fine Saskue but I don't see what we have to talk about." I said.

"We will talk about this at your place, or if you prefer we can go to mine because you don't seem to know how to get to your place." He said.

"Whatever I am going to my place and if you insist I don't see how I'm going to stop you from coming as well." I said. I hoped that he wouldn't follow but he stayed right next to me. I wonder why he wanted to talk to me.

The walk to my apartment was silent and I just hoped that once we made it to my place he would leave. After what seemed like an eternity, we were standing in front of my apartment. I wished he would leave as I opened my apartment door but he walked right in and sat down.

"So, Saskue do you want something to drink or eat?" I asked.

"What I want is for you to sit down and talk with me." He said.

"Well Saskue it's getting late and I have work-"

"According to Naruto you have the week off."

"Oh, well can't we talk about this tomorrow when it's not so late."

"Why so you can avoid me for another 3 months and 1 week. No Sakura we will talk about this now and if we don't finish we will talk about this tomorrow and if we have to we will talk about it for the rest of the week." He said.

"Saskue this is my apartment and I have a right to kick you out! So Leave!" I yelled.

"Alright, I'll leave but your coming with me." He said. I couldn't believe he was going to drag me out of my apartment. So I did the only thing I could think of. I ran to my room and locked the door.

I heard him banging on the door and it's been there hours! He probably could have broken the door down but I'm glad that I put chakra in the door to make it stronger.

"Why won't you leave?!" I yelled.

"Why won't you open the door?!" He yelled.

"Please Saskue; we have nothing to talk about."

"We have plenty to talk about Sakura."

"I don't want to talk to you; so just leave."

"No"

Finally it was enough I slammed the door open and was about to kick him out of here when he slammed down into the ground.

"Get off Saskue!"

"Not until you hear me out."

I tried to get out from under him until finally I just let him talk.

"Good, now I'm going to ask you questions and you are going to answer."

"Fine." I said.

"Why did you walk away 3 months ago?"

"Why do you care?" I said.

"Sakura I told you to answer the question. I won't get off until you do and believe me I have 1 year of nothing to do."

"Fine. You obviously don't like me so why should I be there, so I left."

"You're wrong. Why weren't you there one week ago?"

"I was there."

"True but why didn't you come and greet me? Why stay under the cherry blossom tree?"

"You think I'm annoying so why should I greet you if I annoy you."

"Once again your wrong. Last question why don't you put the suffix after my name anymore?"

"I've moved on Saskue I'm no longer the little girl that's in love with the great prodigy! No Saskue I'm dating and I'm going to find someone that doesn't break my heart!" As I screamed this at him, he started to leave and I started crying. "There you go again Saskue! You're leaving again! I am going to find someone that can make me happy and not walk out on me! _Like you did 5 years ago."_ I ended softly, I couldn't even speak anymore my sobs were overcoming me. It felt like he was breaking my heart again and it hurt just like it had 5 years ago.

He stared at me then suddenly I was against the wall and he was pressed against me. He stared right into my eyes and I couldn't stop crying. "You have no idea how much it hurt the day I left you on that bench but I had to go. And on the matter of you dating Sakura, you won't be because you are mine." He said. Before I could react to his words; his lips were on mine and he was demanding and I couldn't help but give in.

He let me drop to the ground "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." As he was walking out the door I yelled at him. "I'll never be yours Saskue. And believe me I will date and someday I will marry and I don't care what you do I will never be YOURS!" He turned and looked straight at me and said "Marrying will be quite difficult for you Sakura if every man you date winds up dead." And with that he slammed the door to my apartment shut. I stared at the door and had no idea what to do, so I cried. I decided that whatever Saskue did, he just helped me move on from him.

Note: So what do you think Sakura will do? What do you think Saskue will do? Send me a review and tell me what to put. Thanks for reading!


	3. Completely Broken

**Welcome Back**

**Note: **I'm back! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I don't know how many more chapters are left so bear with me guys! Give me some ideas of what you guys want to happen and I'll see what I can do! So thanks for reading and here's chapter 3! Love You Guys!

Mimuri

**Chapter 3: Completely Broken**

The next week was hell. It was exactly like the week Saskue left, I was so confused. I have no idea what to do or even think anymore. But I'm not going to let Saskue just think I was his, I belong to no man!

Unfortunately I have to go back to work and I just hope that Saskue doesn't decide to visit.

Work was fine, it was pretty slow but the only good thing was that Kengi, this really nice doctor, asked me to lunch today. He was nice the exact opposite of Saskue. Maybe he could be the one to capture my heart.

As we sat in the cafeteria it was a lot of fun talking to each other. We both found out interesting things about each other. He ended up walking me to my office and asking me to dinner Friday.

Although after he left me outside my office all hell broke loose. Saskue was there.

"What are you doing here, Saskue?"

"I came to see how my little cherry blossom's doing."

"I am not yours."

"You keep telling yourself lies, what do I have to do to prove to you that your mine?"

"You can always leave me alone."

"Or I can go kill that doctor that decided to ask you out."

"Do not dare to touch him!"

"Why do you want people to get hurt, Sakura?"

"Just leave me and my friends alone!"

"Why don't you just accept reality?"

"And what's that."

"That your mine."

"Saskue, just tell me what do I need to do to get you to leave me alone?"

"Marry me."

"Anything but that."

"Bear my children."

"Never."

"Well until you give in then people are just going to get hurt."

"Saskue if you truly loved me you would do what I asked."

"Now Sakura don't you remember the day that I left you said that you would do anything for me?"

"I was a child back then!"

"But a promise is a promise, love."

"Saskue please don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Drive me INSANE!"

Suddenly I was against the wall and Saskue's hot breath was on my neck.

"It's you that's driving me insane. Just the smell of you and the taste of you make me want to take you right now, in this office."

"Saskue please stop this."

He looked into my eyes and he said, "You don't want me to stop this." He kissed me again but this time more urgent and as much as hate it, I kissed back.

"Um, Saskue stop."

"You don't want me to stop."

"Please Saskue."

"No."

After that I couldn't even talk anymore I just kissed him back. He was wonderful. Finally when we stopped, I looked into his eyes and said, "You make it hard not to fall in love with you Saskue. You really do."

"Then let go and start falling."

I was about to kiss him, when I remembered, "OMG! I can't do this, no let go of me!" I pushed him away and he looked extremely surprised, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Saskue what I had for you has to stop. I am in love with you Saskue but I can't have my heart broken again. Please Saskue understand that I can never, ever be with you again what's done is done."

"No, it's not done. Your mine."

"Saskue you once said that we both must walk different paths and you were right we are on 2 different paths. We can never be together again. Please let's be friends but that's all we will ever be."

"Fine Sakura I'll show you how much I love you because I'm willing to let you go to make you happy." He kissed me and I couldn't stop from crying anymore. "I'm in love with you and it will always be you and only you."

"Don't say that Saskue you will move on and get married and rebuild the Uchia clan that you have always wanted."

"No."

"What do you mean? This is what you have always wanted!"

"Yes I wanted to rebuild the Uchia clan with you and only you."

"Saskue please don't do this."

"No Sakura the Uchia clan ends with me." And with that he left and walked out of my life. And what hurts more is that I told him to leave me even though he loves me. Finally broke down and couldn't stop crying until Lady Tsunade found on the floor of office, completely broken.

**Read this note!! This could decide the fate of the end of this story!!**

**Note:** So what do you guys think? Review and tell me what to do. Should I finish the story with Sakura finally moving on with someone new? Or should I get Sakura and Saskue together? You guys decide, the next chapter can be the last chapter or the beginning of a renewing romance. Till later. Lot of Love!


End file.
